To the Cause
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1659b: With the performance behind them, Quinn and Jesse have been waiting on the others to join them in Glee Club. - Berry-St series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 78th cycle. Now cycle 79!_

* * *

**"To the Cause"  
In Gen2!world: G1!Quinn, G2!Rachel, G2!New Directions, G1!Jesse  
Berry-St series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Quinn was on edge. She'd just gotten a call from Kurt, and it had taken her all of five seconds to realize he'd just been swapped back. But she was still here, and so was Jesse, and Mike. This was the whole Rachel thing all over again, and she didn't like the sound of it. Part of her was thinking that maybe they were headed in the right direction, but then another part was telling her maybe Kurt had done what he'd needed to do and he was being rewarded for it, while the rest of them, well…

"Quinn?"

When she heard Rachel's voice from behind her, she took in a breath. They'd been doing their best not to let her in on too much, and right now she wanted nothing more than to get away from the other girl, rather than to risk her figuring out things she shouldn't be figuring out. One more breath, and then she turned.

"Hey," she gave a smile; this was supposed to be her girlfriend after all.

"Can we talk?" Quinn looked around.

"Lead the way," she nodded.

They ended up in the girls' room, where they briefly waited for a couple sophomores to exit. In that time, Quinn had had time to consider her strategy in this. The best thing for her to do would always be to give no reason for Rachel to suspect anything, to act normal. So here she was, alone, with her girlfriend. Should she smile at her? Kiss her? It wasn't as though she'd never kissed girls before, and clearly in some turn of the universe, she apparently could get well on board with kissing girls, so it wouldn't be such a big deal to…

Still, when Rachel had initiated it herself, it had taken Quinn by surprise for a beat. Once she'd had a second though, she'd gone ahead and run with it, responded as Rachel pulled her closer, reached over and planted her hands on the other girl's hips. When she heard Rachel moan, her temperature rocketed, and if not for her being hyper aware of where they were, Quinn wondered what she would have done next. But she was aware, so she gave a small laugh, the kind that would tell Rachel she was enjoying herself. The kiss broke off with a few small residual pecks, and Quinn found her 'girlfriend' smiling.

"We haven't done that in a while," Rachel pointed out, and Quinn had a feeling she'd have to track Jesse down after Rachel was done telling her what she had to tell her. She was going to need a release, and it was awkward enough that he knew she'd need to keep up appearances with Rachel without him having to know it would have been Rachel who'd gotten her started that day.

"I know, I'm sorry," she told her. _How far have they gone? _She was fine with lending herself to a make out session, but the minute they went near clothes coming off, she'd have to put an end to it. Jesse was understanding, but he wasn't without his limits, and neither was she. She wasn't going to cheat on him. "What did, uh… What did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked, debating whether she could get away with splashing water on her face to cool off.

"I know I haven't really said anything about you guys in the Glee Club, that performance you had."

"Oh… Right," Quinn blinked; it had completely slipped her mind. "What'd you think?"

"I thought you were the best, but I guess I'm biased there," Rachel told her, and Quinn laughed, finding it only natural to lean in and kiss her in thanks, even if it meant making her yearning even more pronounced. "Anyway, it made me think."

"Did it?" Quinn asked, trying to find a position to stand in that would be both casual and comfortable, because she felt like neither in that second.

"Well, a while back, I asked you what you were up to, and you said you wanted to get a musical going, and that was what the whole Glee Club thing was about."

"I did say that," Quinn confirmed.

"And when you did, you asked me to join, and I said no."

"Hey, it's alright," Quinn insisted. "Unless…" she managed to put her heated up brain back into focus. "Are you saying you've changed your mind?"

"If there's still a place for me," Rachel smiled, and Quinn took a breath, hugging her.

"Of course there is."

When they'd left the girls' room, Quinn might as well have been a GPS. She tracked Jesse down as fast as her legs could go, having texted him and told him where to meet her.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Shh, I'll explain later," she told him, grabbing him by the shirt and tugging him after her into the janitor's closet.

When she'd met up with him again later that afternoon, he still hadn't completely shaken off the occasional smirk from his face, and she had to remind him to stop.

It wasn't hard: when he'd come along with her to check out the rest of the club, they had a surprise waiting, more than what they knew to expect. Rachel was there, yes, but she wasn't the only new face among them.

"Is it true Kurt's in the hospital?" Tina asked, concerned, with Artie wheeling up behind her.

"Yeah, but he'll be okay," Quinn promised them both. "What are you two doing here?"

"Rachel said you were putting on a musical," Artie answered. Quinn looked up, finding Rachel's eyes. Her swap-girlfriend was smiling back at her, and Quinn grinned.

"We are, along with the Glee Club. We'd be happy to welcome you two for both. That is what you want, right?" If they could get those two, they'd only need two more. Tina looked to Artie, who looked back at her, and they shared a silent debate before turning back to Quinn.

"Sign us up," Tina told her. And Quinn and Jesse knew: the club was coming together. They were three steps closer to home.

THE END

* * *

**____********A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
